1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additive compositions for use in lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and normally liquid fuels and to intermediates for the preparation of such additives. More particularly, it relates to nitro phenols having at least one aliphatic substituent of at least about 40 aliphatic carbon atoms.
2. Prior Art
Certain nitro phenols are known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,197,835; 2,502,708; 2,571,092; 3,410,670; 3,410,798; 2,488,472; 2,618,538; and 3,897,352.
3. General Background
The improvement of the performance characteristics of lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity (e.g., oils and greases) and normally liquid fuels through the use of additives has been known for decades. Still, in these days of growing material shortages, spiralling equipment replacement costs, increasing fuel and lubricant costs, new types of engines, fuels and lubricants, and environmental consciousness, the search for new, effective, alternate lubricant and fuel additives continues unabated.
4. Objects
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel additive compositions that will impart useful and desirable properties to oil-based lubricants and normally liquid fuels.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel concentrate, lubricant and fuel compositions containing novel nitro phenols.
Another object of this invention is to provide novel nitro phenols which can serve as intermediates and precursors for the production of lubricating oils and fuel additives and, ultimately, lubricant, fuel and concentrate compositions.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the present specification.